Join Us
by ShippingHearts
Summary: AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler add some excitement to Kaitlyn's sex life. ONE-SHOT! Rated M for strong sexual content!


**Here's a requested ONE-SHOT for Crazyanime man! I hope you enjoy it as well as other readers :) Anyone else wants a one-shot, just PM me :)**

Kaitlyn sat on a crate backstage bored as hell. She was currently written off from TV and it became easy for her to get bored. She was very frustrated because he life was very dull at the moment. She wasn't wrestling, she wasn't exactly getting along with her boyfriend and their sex life was pretty non-existant. Her hands and vibrator could only do so much to please her. The sex with her boyfriend wasn't all that memorable anyways. He was stale and never wanted to try something new with her. She was bored with him quit frankly.

Kaitlyn was scrolling down on her phone until she was literally dying of boredom. She decided to head back to the Divas locker room. As she mad her way over, she hear a noise coming from the secluded door. Very curious as to what that noise was, she stopped and pressed her ear to the door. She heard the noises more clearly. After a few seconds, she realized that those noises were moans. She instantly recognized the two voices. It was her best friend AJ and AJ's boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler. Without even thinking Kaitlyn quietly opened the door slowly to get a peek at what was going on. SHe opened it a little and peaked inside.

There they were. Dolph was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, and AJ was on her knees naked, sucking his cock. Kaitlyn instantly felt herself getting aroused at the sight. She knew she should have left and walked away but she couldn't. She was getting so horny and she couldn't stop herself from biting her lip and enjoying the scene going on in front of her. She opened the door a little more and leaned against the side of the door. Her free hand traveled down to her lower region. She began to rub her pussy over her shorts. She arched her head back and bit her lip. After a few seconds she could feel her juices leaking out and it caused her thick materialized shorts to stain.

"Looks like someone is enjoying the show." Kaitlyn heard a voice and immediately looked up and removed her hand from the front of her shorts. Her cheeks flushed red when she saw Dolph and AJ looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"What were you doing Kaitlyn?" AJ asked seductively and stood up. She walked closer to Kaitlyn and tilted her head, biting her lip.

"Umm, nothing. I was just l-leaving. Sorry." Kaitlyn was about to close the door but AJ stopped her. She grabbed Kaitlyn's hand and pulled her inside the room. She closed the door and locked it.

"It doesn't look like you were doing nothing." AJ pointed to the direction of Kaitlyn's wet shorts and Kaitlyn got even more embarassed. "It's ok Kait, I don't judge you. I would have done the same. Do you want to join us?" AJ caressed her cheek.

"Umm, I don't know?" Kaitlyn said unsure.

"C'mon Kaitlyn, we all know you need some excitement in your life." Dolph spoke up. Let AJ and I give you what you need." Dolph whispered and stoked his cock a couple of times. AJ giggled and took Kaitlyn's hands. She walked them over to where Dolph was.

"Just relax." AJ said and kissed her lips softly. She started to discard her out of all her clothes while Dolph approached Kaitlyn and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Lay down on the ground" AJ demanded and Kaitlyn did as she was told. She looked up to see AJ and Dolph looking down at her.

"W-What are you guys gonna do to me?" Kaitlyn asked. She had never been with a guy and a girl at the same time. She was nervous and didn't really know what to expect. She actually liked it. She loved things to be unpredictable.

"We're gonna give you what you need, of course." AJ said with a grin on her face. She licked her lips and kissed Dolph. He placed his hands on AJ's ass and squeezed it firmly. This sight caused Kaitlyn to let out a soft moan. She discarded her bra and panties then started to rub her wet pussy. Dolph and AJ broke the kiss and smiled once they realized that Kaitlyn was pleasuring herself to the sight of them kissing. They both bent down to lay next to Kaitlyn. AJ was on the left side of her and Dolph was on the right side. They began to rub their hands all over Kaitlyn's body. They got a hold of her breasts squeezed them. They got closer and took one nipple each, in their mouths and flicked their tongues against them.

"Oh fuck!" Kaitlyn moaned. She grabbed Dolph by the back of his neck and pulled him up to her so she could kiss him. With her other hand, she held one of AJ's breasts and caressed it. AJ soon joined in on the kiss. All three of them entwined their tongues together and moaned into each other's mouths. After a few minutes, Dolph and AJ pulled away which led to a sigh of frustration from Kaitlyn.

"Don't worry baby. We're just getting started." AJ teased. She kneeled up and went over to kneel in between Kaitlyn's legs. Kaitlyn gasped at the sudden feeling of AJ's tongue on her wet folds. "Mmm, you're so wet Kait." AJ mumbled. She flicked her tongue all over her folds and sucked on them.

"Oh AJ!" Kaitlyn arched her head back and pinched her own nipples. She then heard Dolph's voice next to her.

"Suck me.'' Dolph demanded. He brought one knee over Kaitlyn's shoulders and straddled them. He stroked his cock a few times and then positioned it right on Kaitlyn's mouth which was sealed shut. She wanted to prevent the scream that was threatening to come out from AJ tongue fucking her. "Open up and suck me." Dolph said sternly. Kaitlyn did as she was told and opened up. She licked the head of Dolph's cock and then took the whole length in her mouth. Dolph thrusted in and out of her mouth. Kaitlyn moaned as her mouth was being fucked by Dolph's hard cock and her pussy was being tongue fucked by AJ. AJ wanted to give her more so she lifted Kaitlyn's hips a little and spreaded her ass cheeks. Once she saw her anal hole, she brought one of her fingers and pushed it inside's Kaitlyn's tight hole.

When Kaitlyn felt AJ's finger inside her hole, it caused her to release Dolph's cock from her mouth and she let out a loud moan. "Oh my god!"

"Don't stop sucking me!" Dolph growled and he stuck his cock back in Kaitlyn's mouth. She tried to concentrate at the task in hand and began to suck Dolph again. She was still moaning as AJ added another finger, stretching her hole slightly. She lifted her hips and moved them in sync with AJ's fingers.

"You like that baby?" AJ asked. "I think she loves it Dolph."

Dolph just smirked down at Kaitlyn. "You like sucking my cock, don't you?" he asked and she nodded. "And you like AJ finger and tongue fucking you?" she nodded again. "How about we switch places AJ?" Dolph turned to AJ who nodded in agreement.

As they both got up, Kaitlyn tried to keep her breathing under control. Her body was on fire, her pussy was dripping wet, and her heart was beating fast. She had never experienced something like this before and she loved it. She was being dominated and this was definitely what she needed. She was glad Dolph and AJ were letting her experience it.

AJ placed her knees on either side of Kaitlyn's face, while Dolph started to lick her inner thighs. "Lick my pussy Kaitlyn." AJ demanded and Kaitlyn immediately obeyed. She started to flick her tongue on AJ's pussy folds that started to get wet instantly. "Oh yeah, Kaitlyn. Just like that! Mmm." AJ moaned and she arched her head back. She felt the tips of her long black hair tease the top her ass. She started to rub her clit while Kaitlyn licked and sucked on it. It caused her pussy to get more wet and soon, her juices were dripping and landing on Kaitlyn's neck.

Dolph trailed his tongue from her inner thighs, down to her pussy. He licked and sucked on it which caused Kaitlyn to moan roughly while she was still licking AJ's pussy. The vibration of Kaitlyn's moans made AJ even more turned on. She brought her hands up to her nipples and began to pinch them. "Fuck Kaitlyn, you're so wet." Dolph said as he licked up all of her juices.

"Mmm, you like licking me pussy, don't you Kaitlyn." AJ asked and she could only respond with a nod. She felt in complete bliss and she couldn't even think right.

Once Dolph licked up all of Kaitlyn's juices, he sat up on his knees and spreaded Kaitlyn's legs more. He stroked his cock until it was hard enough and he lined himself up on Kaitlyn's pussy. He rubbed the head on her pussy and then entered her. It caused Kaitlyn to completely lose it and she moaned more and licked AJ's wet pussy more roughly. All three of them filled the room with their moans and with the sounds of AJ and Kaitlyn's pussy juices dripping. AJ rubbed her clit fast and Dolph thrusted inside Kaitlyn's pussy deeper. Kaitlyn sucked, licked, and even briefly bit on AJ's pussy lips. All three of them were really close and the sound of their moans, and they way all three of them were connected so intimately made them reach their climaxes.

Kaitlyn felt her pussy folds tighten around Dolph's throbbing cock and she cummed while Dolph soon filled Kaitlyn up with his warm cum, shooting it deep inside of her and AJ also cummed against Kaitlyn's mouth. All three of them moaned loudly as they all came at the same time. Once the orgasms rushed through their bodies, AJ and Dolph collapsed on the floor next to Kaitlyn. AJ on the left, and Dolph on the right. They layed on their back, staring at the ceiling while they tried to regain their normal breathing. They all cummed so hard that they felt dizzy and their bodies felt weak.

"That...was...amazing." Kaitlyn panted.

"It was." Dolph sighed in satisfaction.

"That tongue of yours works wonders Kait." AJ giggled.

All three of them got back up on their knees and shared one last threesome kiss, tongues slithering all over each other. They got up and started to clean themselves up. Dolph grabbed some cleanex from his jean pockets and handed some to AJ and Kaitlyn. They both cleaned their pussies dry Kaitlyn also dried her neck from AJ's juices and then disposed of the cleanex in a trash can that was in the room. They all got dressed and fixed their hair neatly.

"Thank you guys for...you know...letting me join you. And for dominating me." Kaitlyn gave a shy smile. "I really needed it."

"Don't mention it Kait. If you ever want some more, let us know and you can gladly join us again." AJ smiled and Dolph nodded in agreement.

"I think I will. Thanks." She kissed AJ on the lips and then did the same to Dolph. "See ya later." she waved and walked out of the room feeling satisfied. She had a big smile on her face and was in a great mood. That was definitely the kind of experience that she needed and craved. It was different, exciting and unpredictable. She knew it wouldn't be the last time she joined AJ and Dolph. She felt dominated and she loved it. Her sex life had just gotten better.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
